Pack Member Unknown
by NeonDomino
Summary: Jacob Black heads to England to find his mother. Trouble is no-one told him that he was a shifter and could imprint at any time. When he imprints he has no idea what's happened to him. How is Jacob supposed to know what is going on when his tribe and his pack are so far away? Especially with a Vampire living next door to Bella
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that I arrive in England. What's in England you ask? Well for starters my mother. You see my mother ran away from my father when I was little, her and her best friend Renee. Renee was the wife of Charlie - my dads best friend... Then there's Bella. Last time I saw Bella I was a child I don't even remember her except what I see in photos.

I can understand my parents not being together, but when I ask why my mum left, what happened no one will tell me anything. Everyone likes to point out that its not worth my attention caring about her when she up and left me. Tribe laws prevent her from taking me away from my father, but why did she still up and leave the country to this little godforsaken Island - she could have moved somewhere where she could still see me? I mean Renee got to take her child but my mum left hers?

I'm soon to be chief of the tribe but won't be allowed to take that position until I am 21 - that's 3 years away so I want to make the most of these 3 years before I return and take my fathers place as the Chief. The council is standing in making decisions until my return. I want to clear the air between me and my mother and I want to know from her directly why she left before I take on my new role in life and on that thought I felt the plane begin its decent into London Heathrow Airport.

**A/N**

**Sorry this first chapter is so short. I felt that this should be an introduction to the main story. Its going to have all the other characters featuring in it but not as members on the tribe...**

**I do not own Twilight**

***there have been a few changes on this. This chapter/story was a spur of the moment sudden idea that I wrote and posted without thinking about it but trying to decide what's going to happen I've made a few minor changes in this. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This does have Vamps and Wolves, I did wonder what would happen if Jacob wasn't at home when he phased**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Jacob:**

The plane touched down in London and I waited to get off. It took a while longer then I expected and I wondered if all plane trips too as long as this. I followed the rest of the passengers and had a long wait for my suitcase. I finally got it and left the airport. Upon exiting I was given directions to a coffee shop where I was supposed to meet Renee's daughter Bella. I had a picture so I knew who to look for. I followed the directions and arrived at the coffee shop. I glanced around but didn't spot her so got myself a drink and piece of cake and took a seat on one of the comfy sofas and watched the door.

**Bella:**

I had got a train to the airport, thinking it best to get a taxi back what with parking and car park fees and such. I looked at my phone and decided he should have arrived at the café already. I walked through the doors and looked around. The I saw him, he was looking at me and as my eyes met him everything around us blurred, I couldn't hear anything I couldn't see anything but him, I myself attach to him i felt threads wrap around me and tie me to him, the emotions that were pulling at me took their toll and I felt emotionally drained. The last thing I saw before I hit the floor was a pair of beautiful brown eyes then darkness.

**Jacob:**

What. The. Fuck.

I had been waiting about 10 minutes when I saw a girl walk in. I looked at the picture to be sure it was her yup definitely. I looked her up and down as she glanced around and only 1 word could describe her - perfect. Then she turned and looked at me with those eyes and my whole world stopped. I could just look at her forever. Then she hit the floor.

I ran over to her "Bella?" I panicked "are you alright?". A man came over to check on her and I honestly had to fight back a growl - why the hell do I want to growl at some man who's just trying to help some girl who I haven't even properly met yet? Maybe I was just jetlagged from the flight or something... that doesn't make much sense but I can't explain this. Let me wake my angel... fuck I mean my Bella... Mental head shake. Let me wake Bella up and see if she is alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I own nothing**

**I have more of an idea of what to do in this story now. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Yes Jacob has imprinted on Bella but he doesn't know what has happened.**

* * *

Jacob lifted her up from the floor and placed her on the sofa he had been sitting on. Something strange was happening and he wasn't sure what. That power he felt surge between them pulling them towards each other he was sure she felt it too, he could see it on her face before the strength of that power drained her and made her fall. He felt sparks where their skin connected when he lifted her onto the sofa and knew that was not normal... But she had him here and now he was going to look after her and keep her safe. He frowned to himself what a strange reaction towards this unknown girl he thought to himself.

Could this be what love at first sight feels like he wondered.

Bella opened her eyes and looked straight into a pair of gorgeous brown ones "you're sort of beautiful she mumbled, blinked a few times and realised that she had said that out loud. Jacob didn't seem to be complaining though he had a big smile on his face.

"So Bella" he said "I know I'm sort of beautiful but I've never made a woman pass out just at the sight of me before" She blushed again - what had come over her. "Maybe I should drop you home before going to the hotel you should lay down and maybe sleep you may feel better" He didn't want to leave her without him but thought it was best for her to feel better, but Bella was having none of it "no I said I would show you your hotel and that's what I am going to do" she replied.

Jacob went to the counter and ordered 2 hot chocolates, he figured it was a safe bet as Bella although she was American, she grew up in England and might want some tea and then there was the question of milk and sugar... at least hot chocolate was straight forward in that way. He returned to the sofa and noticed that Bella looked a lot better. "So" he said "so" she replied

"what do you do"  
"well... at the moment I have just finished college and am looking at my options. I have a part time job in a bookstore. What about you Jacob?"  
"Nothing I did have work in a repair shop in La Push - where I'm from but I left that when I decided that as I only have 3 years left before becoming the tribe chief that I would make the most of it because once that point comes I won't be able to just get up and go as and when I please"  
"That's tough"  
"tough?"  
"Yeah tough Jacob - because like you said you can't just get up and leave what's that mean do you have to book any holidays with other people who will help you run the tribe do you have to give a lot of notice - what about further education if you chose to do more what about travelling the world what about you and what you want"  
"You know this is really refreshing. At home all I get is - how lucky are you to follow in your fathers footsteps, how exciting that you will be the next chief, blah blah blah your dad was wonderful blah blah blah"  
"You didn't think your dad was wonderful"  
"Well my mum left for a start, he never let me contact her, he never told me why she left and for whatever reason he treated me like I didn't exist, but fought to keep me there... If he didn't want me then why fight my mum for me why not let her have me?"  
"Its the same here Jacob - my mum has never told me why she left and why your mum left, I've asked them enough times. I would love to see my father but have only just become old enough and don't even know how to contact him as my mum would never tell me"  
"I have his address... and his phone number"  
"You do"  
"Yeah would you like them - pass your phone I'll put the number in... I'll also store mine in case you wanna chat or something"

They chatted a bit more and soon realised they had been sitting for a few hours. They got up and Bella brought Jacob to the train station. "This is an oyster card and its topped up. Its a card that you scan so the barriers open and you can get trains. You just add money to the card when its empty" she explained. He watched her walk through a barrier and done the same. They jumped on a train and it was surprising that they found so much to talk about.

Before long, they were standing outside Jacobs hotel. "Can I bring you home so I know you got back safe" Jacob all but begged "please Jacob don't worry I travel around all day every day for years alone - I'm safe please trust me on that. I'm going to get a black taxi anyways one should be by in a minute they tend to hover outside hotels" Without thinking Jacob reached over to her and gave her a hug. Her almost came up to his shoulder. "Thanks for today" he said, letting go of her. "Its fine I had a great time... apart from the fainting how embarrassing" "you have my number you can text me later if you feel funny again and I'll come make sure you are ok" he promised. Bella nodded her head, and waved down a taxi. "I'm free tomorrow and will text you later" she said, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and gasped at the sparks that she felt on her lips. She saw Jacobs eyes widen and wondered if it was because of the kiss or if he felt the sparks too. She got in the black taxi and gave her address as she sat there with Jacob watching the cab leave she wondered how she was already so comfortable around him as though they had known each other forever and how this same person could make her skin feel that way when it touched his.

Hopefully she would see him tomorrow and get to know him a bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

**** The only change made to this chapter is the time difference as I counted it the wrong way around. I just googled to check as it just didn't seem right****

**A/N - This is a wolves/Vamps story but Jacob is not with his future pack. Everything is happening there as it should be but hes with Bella in England. There's a big secret of Sarah's of why she left. Also Jacob doesn't know about becoming a wolf as you will see in this first phone conversation there is only Sam at the moment so no-one knows anything and Jacob has imprinted on Bella.**

**This Chapter after this phone conversation and the last part was more a filler chapter just to show Jacob and Bella getting to know each other, and some plot points that need to be added in. I hope that you still enjoy!**

* * *

"Quil"  
"Jacob man great to hear from you"  
"Its 5pm here so its gotta be early morning over there right J?"  
"1am"  
"Damn man and your sitting around a hotel?"  
"Yeah...its been a strange day"  
"What's so strange about it?"  
"I met Bella Swan"  
"Well yeah, we all knew you were going to meet her by the airport right?"  
"Yeah but something happened..."  
"She's naked in your bed isn't she?"  
"What? NO man come on this is serious now"  
"I can be serious just tell me what's going on don't tell me your in love"

"Your in love... With Bella Swan... after not even a whole day"  
"Well when I saw her there was a crazy moment I don't know how to describe it really... Just all this energy flying between us and I felt something pull me to her - or her to me. I think she felt it too she passed out"  
"okaaaay"  
"No serious man I can't even describe how intense this feeling was just believe me man"  
"I believe you so you think its because you love her"  
"She said I was sort of beautiful"  
"I think she's as bad at pickup lines as you are"  
"Well I know this sounds corny but do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Look man its been a day just get to know her before anything right, remember she's in England and you're coming back to America so you gotta make sure about this"  
"I see your point but I'm sure. Anything new over there"  
"Not much, Sam's came back this morning... but no-one knows where he went he didn't say also him and Leah broke up... But I'm guessing after meeting Bella you're not interested in Leah anymore..."  
"Its all about Bella man I'm ganna go now I don't know what this call costs... I'll email you next time"  
"Alright man can you send me a picture of Bella I wanna see what the fuss is about"

Jacob checked his phone when he got out of the shower - he had a text from Bella  
On my way over x  
He finished getting dressed and headed down to the reception to wait for Bella. 2 minutes after he sat down he saw her come through the doors. She smiled as he headed over to her "breakfast" she asked him and linked her arm through his and let him out of the hotel.

An hour later they were sitting in a small café. Jacob had ordered a full English Breakfast and Bella a sausage and bacon sandwich. The plates arrived and Jacobs eyes widened at the sight of his plate - 2 pieces of toast, beans, mushrooms, black pudding, sausages, bacon and hash browns. Within a few minutes he had finished his breakfast and Bella hers.

"So how comes it took so long for you and Sarah to contact each other - sorry if I'm being too nosy"  
"Well she left La Push and I never heard from her. My dad died last month and as I was cleaning I found her address. I had been planning to take a trip soon and just got the tickets to here and wrote a letter saying that I am coming to England and the dates and my email address and she replied saying you will meet me near the airport"  
"So your dad knew where your mum was?"  
"The letter was addressed to me with her address inside it"  
"And he didn't give it to you?"  
"No I didn't even know she had sent anything and wonder if there was any other letters"  
"I wouldn't know, I've been kept in the dark about everything myself but I thought with you here we might get some more answers"  
"So what's my mum like?"  
"She's sweet she's funny she's just lovely she still talks about when you were little as though she doesn't realise that you got older"  
"What about your mum what's she like?"  
"Oh - my mum passed away a couple of years back - just after my 16th birthday"  
"16 but you can't live on your own at 16?"  
"Yeah in England you can... But your mum looked out for me... Plus Renee left me her house but I sold it and saved the money because I was thinking of starting my own business but am not sure yet"  
"So you never found out why either of them left our dads?"  
"No - with Renee I've seen what she's like with men it wouldn't surprise me if it was a case of boredom or she felt tied down, but Sarah... there's something there I know she's hiding something she just doesn't seem like the sort of person who would run away for nothing"  
"So when does Sarah - my mum want to see me"  
"Its not that she doesn't want to see you, she was booked to be out of town when she got your letter she's trying to get the trip shortened so her return date isn't set yet... that's not a problem is it because me and you can hang out"  
"Sure I'd love to hang out Bella"

Jacob pulled out his wallet and started fiddling with a couple of £10 notes to pay. Bella took one of the £10 and said that would cover the food and went to pay. When she came back she noticed that Jacob was holding her coat for her and she blushed as he helped her into it.

"Whilst she's away I'll show you all around London and give you a proper British experience" she told him  
There's only one Brit that I want to experience he thought to himself and then mentally scolded himself for being so crude towards his Bella

They walked around for a bit and ended up walking through the park. They sat on the grass watching the ducks whilst Jacob told her about life on the rez, his friends, working on cars, how his dad didn't seem to care about him and in return Bella told him about her mother and growing up in England how she would go home some days and Renee would have gone away for a few weeks without telling Bella and how she would end up at Sarah's to the point where she had her own room with Sarah and kept half her stuff there so she wouldn't have to bring it all with her each time. Before they knew it, it was getting late.  
"Dinner?"  
"Sure"  
"What do you Brits do for fast food?"  
"How about some KFC"  
"Sounds like my kinda dinner"

half hour later they were sitting in kfc with a bucket of chicken between them. Jacob looked up into Bella's eyes again as he had done countless times that day. He knew he was in love with her but noticed that with the exception of linking arms with him, she had avoided his touch whether it was on purpose or intentional he didn't know. Well he didn't plan on rushing her into liking him back but hoped that she would.

He offered to walk her to her apartment (or flat as she called it) but she turned him down. She said it was better to get a cab to drop her and then bring him to the hotel, so that's what they did. When the cab stopped to let Bella out, he grabbed her arm as she went to move "tomorrow?" "tomorrow" she confirmed and without thinking he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers so softly just for a few seconds. He would never get tired of that intense feeling that overcame him from her touch. Bella looked at him speechless for a moment and he let go of her "tomorrow" he smiled.

As she got out of the cab a smell from the street wafted into the cab door - it smelt sickly sweet and made Jacob feel really angry. He watched her let herself in and then the cab drove away - Jacob still deep in thought but the smell? what was that smell and why did it make him want to go back there?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I own nothing**  
**I have a new story on my page. Please feel free to check it out**

_Online Chat_  
"Embry man"  
"Hey Jake"  
"Was hoping someone would come online"  
"Yeah just got in how's England?"  
"It's not what I expected"  
"Yeah I heard about the girl"  
"Quil told you"  
"Yeah he thinks your crazy in love or maybe just crazy"  
"Anything new going on over there?"  
"Did Quil say about Sam coming back?"  
"Yeah - anyone found out where he got to"  
"No but he doesn't look the same"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think he's on drugs man he's proper built up in the space of a few weeks"  
"Steroids?"  
"Yeah that's what I'm thinking too"  
"So how's the car coming along?"

An hour later Jacob got off the computer. He looked around the hotel room - not much to do here. He texted Bella hoping that she was up early. He took a shower and wondered if she replied to the message. He could always meet her here at the hotel... She could come up to his room and if she felt the electricity between them that he did then he'd wrap his arms around her and kiss down her neck.

He _felt himself get hard_

He would then take her top off - maybe rip it off and the same with her bra

_He started stroking himself as he felt the water on him_

He'd take his top off and she would get excited at the sight of him. He'd then take her trousers off... actually she would be wearing a skirt, and he would just push the skirt up

_He stroked harder as he put his hand against the wall for support_

He would take off his pants and rub up against her until she was soaking wet

_He finished in the shower._

"Fuck" he swore - he was shocked at himself... He'd done that so many times but normally had to imagine a hell of a lot more - or go on the internet or buy a magazine. He had never cum that quickly at the thought of a girl and it was absolutely shocking. If he did get lucky enough to get Bella's attention and... that... were to happen then he would need to last more than 2 minutes.

He checked his messages and Bella had texted him an address to meet her in an hour. He got dressed and sorted out a list of things to buy - 15 minutes had gone by. He left the room and called a taxi which arrived 5 minutes later and gave the address. Yes he was 15 minutes early but its better going out and about and not sitting in his room doing nothing.

Bella arrived 10 minutes later and Jacob looked her over she was wearing a plain black fitted t-shirt and a pair of Jeans and flat boots. They smiled at each other and Bella took his hand and started walking "what do you want to do today?" "I need to get some bits" replied Jacob. Bella's breath caught as she listened to his sexy voice. She glanced at him and wondered why he felt taller today then yesterday, he also looked more muscular but she couldn't be sure as she hadn't seen him topless before - maybe his t-shirt was more fitted then yesterdays she reasoned.

She took Jacob down Oxford Street explaining that as its Central London that's the best place to get what he needed. She walked him into a couple of shops - Topman, Primark and Burtons so he could get some clothes and then into Superdrug to get himself toiletries. They stopped in Subways for lunch as Jacobs eyes lit up when he realised that there were subways sandwich bars in London, lastly she dragged him to HMV to get some dvds. Once they had finished shopping, she invited him over - she had planned to cook him a meal that evening maybe watch a few dvds and hang out and get to know him she knew there was something about him that she couldn't resist.

They arrived back at her apartment. She looked at him before letting him in "the place isn't all that - I save every penny I can so I can start my own business - I have money from my mum and her house and I own this flat but I don't waste money often she told him and then let him in. He looked around at the small but well taken care of apartment... 'flat' he corrected himself - he was in England and he needed to get used to their words now. He noticed the lack of furniture though, just a coffee table and sofa in the room and a kitchen with the basics. A stereo, a desk with a laptop and a cupboard full of dvds and cds. He noticed that the only door was to the bathroom and asked where the bedroom was. Bella explained that it was a studio flat which meant it didn't have a separate bedroom and the sofa was actually a sofa bed.

Bella went into the kitchen and started cooking and Jacob followed. He noticed the trash bag - "would you like me to take this downstairs for you Bella"? He asked her "Sure Jacob that would be great thank you" she smiled as she put the pasta on to cook.

JPOV:  
I took the bag and headed downstairs - the staircase smelt strongly of the same smell from the previous day and again I felt angry - so angry that I could just hit the next person I saw. Whoa this wasn't like me at all, it took a lot out of me to calm myself down. I dumped the bag and headed back upstairs to Bella's when I saw a guy standing at her door chatting. He kept asking if she was ok if she was safe and that I was dangerous and to stay away from me? Me? Dangerous? He didn't even know me - and at least I bathed! Now I knew where that nasty overpowering smell came from. As I walked towards the door he turned around and looked at me, as Bella walked back into the apartment "I know about you DOG" this guy hissed "you stay away from my Isabella" I raised an eyebrow I had a feeling that she wasn't anyone's Isabella at the moment "not going to happen" he stepped forward obviously trying to be threatening and as if instinct I growled at him. He stepped back looking concerned. "I will hope that I won't see you again DOG" he hissed at me and then was gone.

Good thing he went, I had the urge to do some damage to this freaky looking guy - I mean he was so pale he looked ill and he stunk plus he had weird eyes and what's going on with that hair?

BPOV:  
2 Minutes after Jacob left I had a knock on the door. I went and opened it only to find my neighbour Edward standing there. I felt my good mood disappear, but put a smile on my face "Edward" he smiled back and looked at me with such devotion - I mean seriously and started talking about how Jacob was dangerous he was convinced I was hurt or in pain or something. I mentally tuned out and just stood with that fake smile on my face I knew from past experience there's no point having a conversation with him as he would basically ignore what I was saying or twist everything. As soon as his attention turned to Jacob, I got away as quick as possible so I wouldn't have to listen to any more shit that Edward uttered.

When I first moved in 2 years ago Edward knocked and introduced himself. He seemed so nice and friendly I used to enjoy his visits he would come in and we would chat, he always seemed to know when something was wrong it was nice to have someone to talk to. Then he started to get a bit weird. He would make references to things I had never told him about - such as my mum he seemed to know all about her and knew too much about where I used to live in Forks. He told me that he used to live in Forks too... that and I caught him sniffing me!

It was at that point I got some bad vibes from him I started phasing him out saying I had to spend time on college assignments and work and whatever excuses I could come up with. He would also be coming out of his apartment EVERY time I brought a guy back (not for that reason) even if it were someone I was working on my assignment with and he would look at them and I don't know I guess it freaked them out as none stayed for more than 5 minutes. Jacob didn't seem the type to get intimidated easily...

EPOV:  
Alice had called and stated that she couldn't see Bella's future which could mean that Bella would die soon I had to check she was alright - and with that DOG there, looking at me like that. But upon further inspection his mind told me that he didn't have a clue what I was and that he had not phased. I left him and went back to my room. I'll wait for him to leave and speak to Isabella again. I've watched over her for 16 years now and she WILL be mine!

* * *

**A/N - Jacobs shower scene is meant to be a bit awkward - he's not started phasing so he's little Innocent Jacob with the long hair (that's basically how he starts off with all my stories) but he's made some slight changes since meeting Bella as she has noticed in this chapter.**

**Thanks to Lylly for pointing out a very big mistake on my part which has now been corrected. The only change is in the conversation at the beginning of the chapter. Glad this was spotted now as if I continued with it with that mistake it could have messed up the whole main plot. Thanks again Lylly :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I own nothing

"So what do you wanna do Jacob?" Bella asked me. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this gorgeous girl standing in front of me but settled with "How about a takeaway and we get some movies" Just as long as I could spend the evening with her then I have no complaints.

I let Bella call up about food whilst I looked through the movies we had bought that day. I stuck one in at random and got it ready to start. Bella went to freshen up and I walked around her apartment. I heard the shower start and had to stop myself thinking of her naked soaping herself - does she think of me in the shower the same way I think of her? I looked around for a bit and heard her come out of the bathroom. I looked at her and she bit her lip and blushed. I knew the answer to the shower question.

A little while later the food arrived and we sat on the rug surrounded by tubs of food. We sat eating in silence it just felt so comfortable not awkward... Well there was one awkward thing that was hidden below a cushion on my lap but that could stay hidden. We made our way through the food, Bella enjoying her takeout I didn't want to seem creepy by staring at her though so tried not to stare. Once she was finished I heard her sigh and lay back on the floor hands on her stomach "I'm so full" she said and smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and got up. I picked all the containers up and threw them into the bag they arrived in, then grabbed the plates and headed over to the sink and started washing. Bella came rushing over "no Jacob you're the guest here, I'll wash" But I was having none of it "Bella It's only a couple of plates It'll take me minutes its fine" I didn't know what had happened but I had an overpowering urge to look after Bella and protect her and I intended to.

BPOV  
I had him in my flat and didn't know what to do everything was telling me to just jump him. I asked what he wanted to do and how much I was hoping he would just come closer and kiss me. I had spent the night yearning for him and the feeling scared and excited me. Once he suggested a movie and takeaway I decided to freshen up in case anything happened between us - I headed into the shower and just let myself imagine Jacob touching me...

Yes I got carried away in there, once I had dressed into my new underwear and pyjamas I came out of the bathroom and Jacob looked over I couldn't look him in the eye. Whilst we were eating he kept looking at me but I only noticed because I was doing the same thing. Once I finished I sighed and laid back on the floor, but Jacob took that as a sign to clean up. I didn't what Jacob to feel like he had to do stuff around here I wanted him to feel comfortable l wanted him to stay. Stay? yes stay.

Whilst Jacob was washing up, I tidied up. I weighed up my options for a moment - I had no doubts how I felt about him and even though we had known each other for such a short time I knew that he felt the same. Don't ask me how I knew but I was never more sure about anything in my life. I stripped off my pyjamas and was in my underwear and lay across the sofa bed. Good think I picked up this sexy purple set earlier today and I waited for Jacob to turn around.

JPOV  
I done the washing up and wiped down the sink, then I dried up and put the dishes away. I turned around and my eyes automatically went to the most amazing sight I had ever seen. Bella - my Bella was laying on her bed in the sexiest underwear I had ever seen. That was the last thing I expected to see. I felt like I couldn't breath all thoughts went out of my head except how much I wanted her and it was clear how much she wanted me. I strode over to the bed I didn't care that I had never done anything before I knew that I wanted to feel her lips on mine. I didn't want to rush things but I was determined to make her feel good.

BPOV  
I watched Jacob walk over the look on his face exciting me. I felt my breathing go crazy and he got to the bed. Next thing I knew he was next to me, his lips roughly pressed against mine and his tongue against my lip begging to be let in my mouth. The sparks I felt from his touch were driving me crazy. I let his tongue slide into my mouth and couldn't help the moan that excited me. I slowly laid back without breaking the kiss and pulled him so he was over me. I could feel his erection pressed against my leg and reached down and started stroking his erection through the jeans. I was very impressed with the size I was feeling and decided to unbutton his jeans. As I was doing so, the buildings fire alarm went off.

JPOV  
The moment my lips touched hers the electricity and sparks running back and forth through us was amazing. I kissed her with all I had and when she pulled me down on top off her. I had never even been kissed before I met Bella and everything else ceased to exist nothing was as important to me as this girl below me and I could not work out how I would return to America without her, heck I'd even stay in London just to be with her. When I felt her stroke me through my jeans I let out a moan and then she went to unbutton my jeans... I was about to stop her and make her feel good (Yeah I've watched X-rated movies, I'll work out what to do) when the buildings fire alarm went off.

A/N - I'm aware how fast Bella is moving with Jacob. They don't know about imprinting and think its love at first sight and we all know how strong an imprint can be that they can develop those feelings so fast for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I own nothing**

* * *

JPOV  
The moment my lips touched hers the electricity and sparks running back and forth through us was amazing. I kissed her with all I had and when she pulled me down on top off her. I had never even been kissed before I met Bella and everything else ceased to exist nothing was as important to me as this girl below me and I could not work out how I would return to America without her, heck I'd even stay in London just to be with her. When I felt her stroke me through my jeans I let out a moan and then she went to unbutton my jeans... I was about to stop her and make her feel good (Yeah I've watched x-rated movies, I'll work out what to do) when the buildings fire alarm went off.

* * *

I pulled away from Bella and jumped off the bed quickly, my only thought was to get Bella out of there. The alarm hadn't registered with her yet and she looked at me confused. I grabbed her top and pulled it over her head and threw her pyjama bottoms at her. She got them on as I grabbed her dressing gown and her bag off the side. She slid her feet into a pair of shoes we grabbed our jackets and ran out.

As I passed Edwards door, I noticed smoke coming out. I wondered if this was a real fire and what a big 'coincidence' that it happened when I came over. Every fibre of my body was telling me that something was not right about him and that I needed to do everything in my power to keep him away from my Bella.

As we got to the end of the hall Bella stopped and started knocking on a door "Angela are you in there" a few seconds later Angela came running out, and grabbed Bella's hand and ran and I followed. Once outside Angela finally noticed me. "Bella is there something you want to tell me?" Bella blushed something that was not missed by Angela "Angela this is Sarah's son Jacob, Jacob this is my best friend Angela" I noticed a look pass between Bella and Angela, then Angela smiled at me "Nice to meet you" I smiled back "you too" "just give us one minute" Angela said pulling Bella away.

APOV  
"Bella..."  
"Angela"  
"So Edward didn't manage to scare him away then?"  
"Jacob doesn't scare easily"  
"And his trousers are undone"  
"ummm"  
"And yours top is on backwards"  
"Is it?"  
"Bella please tell me what happened I'm dying to know"  
"Nothing due to the stupid fire alarms going off - I'm going to kill Edward"  
"Should have known it would have been Edwards place that had the fire"  
"I only saw smoke"  
"Betting he tried to scare away Jacob when that didn't work he tried to get Jacob out"  
"You really think"  
"Bella Honey... the guy stalks you. He's always there he doesn't like guys talking to you. He knows more about you then I do we both know there is something wrong with his fascination with you - its only a matter of time before he becomes one of those crazies you see on TV who kidnap girls and have these weird delusions that the girls are in love with them and they find you in 25 years after having been locked in his basement"  
"Angela..."  
"Bella just trust me, now we can't go back inside because of the smoke so I suggest we go get some food or something?"  
"Yeah I guess... What's Jacob said to Edward, he does not look happy"  
"Maybe he told Edward where he was planning to stick his..."  
"Angela!"  
"Sorry Bella"

EPOV  
I tried to keep an eye on his thoughts but they seemed to be all over the place. He was doing what I wished I was doing but with less class. You don't sit on the floor to eat - well I guess that behaviour is what's expected of a dog but not let my lady do that. She should be wined and dined in an expensive restaurant and what's with the movie choice? Classic movies are more appropriate how can anyone find this garbage humorous is beyond me.

The moment I saw in his thoughts her laying across her sofa bed in that underwear I desperately wished it was me she was flaunting herself for. I never took Isabella for a promiscuous girl, she always seemed like a lady in that respect... No my Isabella wasn't like that it must be this boy that's the cause of all this. I saw his hunger for her and the anger I felt I almost went in there to rip him to pieces but I couldn't risk giving away what I was yet.

I needed to get them distracted and I doubted that me knocking would throw this off track so I done the first thing I could think off and set my sofa on fire. I knew it was a risk getting hurt myself by this fire but I would risk my life to stop that unworthy mutt from deflowering her. Soon she will realise my love for her and will be mine and I won't take her on the floor in her tiny little apartment... no I'll take her to the Opera first then to the most expensive restaurant and then to the most expensive classy hotel in London and then I'll make her mine... and then I'll bite her and she'll be with me forever and every time she thinks back to her last hours as a human she'll remember me on top of her, touching her, taking her virginity and driving her crazy.

As the smoke alarms went off, I waited at the other end of the hall, hidden away making sure my Isabella got out fine. I followed them out quietly and watched Angela and Bella walk off together - probably discussing shoes or celebrities and I made my way over to him.

"Stay away from Isabella"  
"Huh where did you come from"  
"Listen to me DOG Isabella is too good for you, you stay away from her"  
"Not going to happen in fact I think its best YOU stay away from her"  
"If you so much as touch her I'll tear you to pieces"  
"She wants me to do more than touch her Eddie... Just a few minutes ago she wanted to touch me if you know what I mean, in fact I was going to find out how she tasted... I bet she tastes good"

It took all my strength not to tear him apart right there and then. He was smirking at me, he managed to get me this angry and he knew it. Before I could say anything back Angela and Bella came back over.

JPOV  
I pulled Bella into my arms as she came back over. She snuggled in. Angela smirked at me and I had a feeling that I had an ally against Eddie.  
"Isabella the smoke is too much for anyone to enter the block. May I suggest a night at The Lanesborough hotel - I know The Royal Suite is exquisite and worth every penny to stay there..." Edward said in his smoothest voice.  
"How much does the Royal Suite go for" I frowned. It didn't sound very cheap  
"About £7,000 per night, that's over $11,000 for you... What hotel are you staying in Jacob?" Edward said. I knew his game - I hit him where it hurt with Bella, so he was hitting me where it hurt with money - I had none he could splash out $11,000 on a hotel room without caring. Man this guy had to be loaded! "Travel lodge" I replied, wishing I rented somewhere that at least sounded more expensive.  
"Excellent I love travel lodge - come on Bella and Jacob" Angela smiled at me and I smiled back gratefully. I watched Angela take Bella's hand and they headed to Bella's car, w  
"You can't take Isabella to somewhere as cheap as the travel lodge, and with him, I can offer her a much better life" Edward said to Angela, I was about to jump in when Angela turned to face him,  
"Fuck off Edward no-one likes you"  
I cracked up laughing and followed Angela and Bella who were giggling away. We got to the car and I turned around to look at Eddie but he had disappeared.

"Oh Jacob" Angela said and I looked back at her "you might want to do the zip on your trousers up"

* * *

**A few things - First I always pictured Edward using a word like Deflowering lol**

**Second - Yes a girl from England would tell him to Fuck Off - we're not like the movies portray us to be - far from it :)**

**Third - Apologies if the conversations are confusing or the grammar. I have checked this over and tried to keep it as clear as possible as its not always been its best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay - I've been toying with an idea for ages whether to do it or not and finally decided that I'd go for it.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched them leave the car park wondering where the conversation went wrong. Angela. If Angela wasn't there to persuade Bella to go with her I'm sure Bella would have taken the hotel room I offered. That girl is a bad influence on my Bella, she's just as bad as the dog that's the problem!

Having seen in Angela's head that she planned to stay with Bella tonight I had no concern about Bella and that dog being alone I decided to rent that hotel room for myself. The room was to my standards and I used my time well to think back to that dogs memory of my Isabella laying across her bed in her undergarments. I pictured how her beautiful hair cascaded over her shoulders and realised I would not be able to satisfy myself this time, I'd seen more of Isabella then I'd ever seen and it was too much. I headed out again to find a girl who resembled my Isabella.

If the dog was going to stick around I would need to move my plan up to turn my Isabella before he spoilt her. I was looking to change her in another year or so but I doubt I have more than a couple of weeks. I sent a text to my sister telling her things were progressing sooner than expected and some instructions and waited for her to make arrangements.

I put my phone away and spotted a brunette who looked like Bella. Perfect, I smiled to myself as I made my way over. One look into my eyes and she was mine. It was just as easy as the last girl and the girl before. Soon it'll be Isabella in my bed. Sooner than expected then she'll be with me forever.

**APOV**

I sat in the front seat of Bella's car "bet he's following us" I said to Bella "wouldn't surprise me" Bella mumbled. "So Jacob" I looked at him "You're the first guy that he hasn't scared away from Bella's house" Bella glared at me "I don't make a habit of inviting guys back - some walk me back after a date, some were from College working on an assignment with me" she quickly cleared up "yeah Bella doesn't let men into her bed... ever" I smiled "till today"

"Well I don't scare easy, the only way I'm staying away from Bella is if Bella tells me to not if some nut job with bad hair thinks he can scare me... plus that gives me a reason to spend more time with Bella, he might back off if I'm there" Jacob smiled at Bella "that's if you want me around" she smiled at him and nodded and the looks they were sharing in the mirror I was scared we were going to crash. "Bella pay attention" I told her and her eyes snapped back to the road.

We pulled into the Travel Lodge and I kept my eye on the mirror. "There he goes" I laughed as we got out of the car and headed inside. Jacob went to the front desk and came back with a room key. "I was going to get that" Bella argued and Jacob took her hand "I may not be able to afford a top hotel suite but I can a hotel room please don't argue its my fault that you're staying here"

"It's not your fault Jacob" I told him

"Just take the key please girls" He pleaded and I took the key "would you like to join us in our room for a bit Jacob?" I offered. He smiled and nodded at me.

Bella took a look at her phone. "oh there's a text from Sarah... She's going to be back tomorrow. Are you ready to meet her?"

* * *

**JPOV**

A few hours later I went onto the internet

(J) Hey Embry how's things

(E) Weird things going on here

(J) What's happened

(E) Jared and Paul are hanging with Sam... they bulked up man its crazy

(J) You think they're on the same stuff as Sam?

(E) Gotta be man its like a gang or something

(J) They causing any trouble?

(E) No trouble yet. Hows your girl

(J) Shes wonderful - got a freaky stalker neighbour though he tried to scare me off, set off the fire alarm at a very crucial moment, followed us to the hotel. He smells funny and just really weird

(E) Not good man what you ganna do when you have to come back

(J) I don't know man I don't think I can leave her

(E) You know I always look out for you but you really thinking this through? You got no money nowhere to live there no friends or anything. You have no means to stay there! You got the tribe here you're ganna be the chief when you get back - well chief in training anyway

(J) I know that Embry man but I love her I can't help how I feel. If I had to choose I'd choose her without even having to think about it

(E) Why dont you bring her with you? Shes Charlies daughter she was born in America. She has you and her dad over here... As long as shes done with education there shouldnt be any crossover or anything! J we need you not just the tribe... me and Quil need you here

(J) I know guys but shes the one I know it and wherever she wants to be I'll stay. I'll come visit you guys and you can all come over here and visit but I don't think I could live without her in my life.

(E) Man I want you to be happy if this girl makes you happy and your so sure things will work out

(J) I meet my mum tomorrow

(E) Wow man good luck tomorrow I hope you find out what you need to

(J) Does anyone else know where I am

(E) Nah just me and Quil

(J) Thanks man

(E) Later Jake

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up to a knock on the door and opened it to find Bella standing there looking shy as ever. I watched her open her mouth to speak and then close it again, so I scooped her up and carried her into the room closing the door with my foot. I didn't know what to do after that - did she come to my room to continue what we started the night before, or did she just want to cuddle up.

I decided to play it safe, If she wanted more she'd let me know. I carried her to my bed and lay her down gently, I placed a soft kiss on her lips and lay down and pulled her to my chest. She snuggled into me and ran her hands up and down my chest. I regretted wearing a t-shirt to bed as I wanted to feel her touch and the effect it has on my skin.

Before long we were both asleep.

A few hours I got up and took a shower leaving Bella asleep in my bed. No matter how excited I was it didn't feel right touching myself at the thought of her. I took a quick shower and got dressed again.

When I came out of the shower Bella was waking up I quickly climbed onto the bed and kissed her. "I need to admit something to you" she whispered "When I told you about Sarah I didn't tell you everything, I don't know exactly why she left I have suspicions though"

"What suspicions" I asked her

"Well when she came to England she came with another child. Your not an only child Jacob"

I was speechless for a moment "what would that have to do with why she left" I found myself whispering

"Because now I've seen you and from the pictures I've seen of you as a child, you look nothing like her... I think you have different dads. She agrees but Sarah won't ever tell us anything so we've just made assumptions"

"Different dad...? I have a sister. Do I get to meet her?"

"You met her yesterday Jacob"

"... Angela"

Bella nodded.

* * *

**Like I said I was toying with this idea for a while making Angela his sister. **

**If you like this story please review - reviews show that you are enjoying this and it makes me more eager to post chapters quicker**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review**

* * *

"Angela?"

"Yes Angela"

"But Angela she looks nothing like me"

"I know but trust me Jacob she's your sister"

"How comes you didn't tell me before?"

"She wanted to wait until you met Sarah to meet you, she was scared. It's not every day you find out you have a brother"

"So I only met her because of the fire alarm"

"Well you would have met her today instead of yesterday if the fire alarm didn't go off"

I nodded. I didn't feel mad at Bella, she was only doing what she thought was right. I was glad that she told me beforehand though.

Just then my phone beeped, there was a text from Angela

_"Tell Bella I gotta head off, can she come back to the room?"_

I guessed Angela got my number from Bella's phone and replied

_"Sure thing sis"_

_"So Bella told you?"_

_"Yeah was surprised"_

_"See you at Sarah's later"_

_"Yeah later"_

I turned to Bella and told her to head back to her room, we can get our stuff together and go back to hers so she can get a change of clothes and then head to Sarah's. She was back in my 30 minutes later having taken a shower. I had used that time to send an email to Quil and Embry

_Hey guys, thinking you share with each other conversations that we have so your both updated on Bella. Having a great time attached to this email is a picture of Bella. Basically the feeling I had for her when I first looked into her eyes shook my world. I can't actually imagine being away from her. When her skin touches mine - holding hands even I feel electricity and sparks shooting through my body. It's hard to describe its like she's my sole reason for living now as crazy as it sounds. This is what love at first sight feels like - she passed out from the feeling that's how strong it was for us._

_I don't know where that leaves me regarding coming back to America. I know she'll want to visit her father so I'm going to return with her... but if she decides she wants to be in England I don't think I could live without her guys. I know this causes issues with the tribe and the chief but that situation has already become more complicated as some of the news I found out already... big proper serious news that will impact the tribe. I'll update you once I meet Sarah._

_The guy stalking Bella - Edward Cullen. He's a freak. Seriously there is something wrong with him. He smells terrible I can't describe the smell its sort of like bleach and death. He's got bad hair his skin is more pale then the people who live in Forks and his eyes. They are freaky man. Just everything about him makes me so angry I was shaking. I need to keep her away from him every part of me is telling me he's dangerous and he's not safe and if he's after my Bella then I can't leave her here alone._

_How are you guys doing anyway - you said that Sam Jared and Paul were in a gang what's happening with that?_

_I'll check my messages soon I do miss you guys._

_Jake_

We got out and Bella called a taxi for us. We sat in silence whilst going to her apartment. The taxi pulled up and Bella paid. "I miss my car" I complained. "You're lucky you have one" laughed Bella. "Don't worry Bells if you ever come to America I have the loan of a truck for you" and Bella smiled "I'd like that" she said taking my hand. "The loan of the truck or to go to America?" I asked "Both" she whispered.

We both shivered at the feeling spreading through our fingertips up through our hands at the feel of each others skin. I led Bella to her door and we went in. She took her clothes into the bathroom and I looked around her apartment. Apart from a couple of photos there was nothing personal there. I wondered how much of a life she had built here for herself and wondered if she would leave Angela. Maybe Angela would come with her?

I needed to stop with this. I'll use this time to get to know her better. I'd take her choice and use wherever it was to make a life for both of us. America would be easier. She was born in America so she had the right to come back. She had her dad there, she had me, she has Angela if Angela came with us. The guys would get along well with Angela... my sister. But if she chose England... then that's where we would be together. If she wanted me that is. I don't think I could go to America even if she didn't want me though.

Bella came out dressed in her boots over some skinny jeans and a slightly low-cut top. She grabbed her bag and checked what she needed was in there.

"Bells, I feel a bit... uncomfortable you staying near that guy. I was wondering if you wanted to stay at the hotel with me for a few nights" I shyly said. Bella looked at me "Sure" she whispered and grabbed a bag and threw a couple of changes of clothes, her laptop and some toiletries in.

"Ready to go" I asked her

"Not yet" she whispered walking shyly over to me. I saw in her eyes that she wanted me, and as she reached me I spun her round so her back was against the door and pressed her up against it softly. I brought my lips towards her and as she brought her lips I moved mine away. I done this twice before she opened her eyes again and seeing my smirk she pulled her hands into my hair and pulled my head towards hers, both of us gasping at the sparks it caused. I felt a jolt of electricity when our lips finally touched, her lips full and juicy pressed against mine exploring and running her tongue over my lip. I reluctantly pulled away and we smiled at each other. "Now I'm ready" she told me.

She sent a text message to Sarah telling Sarah we were on our way and the same to Angela and we started walking. I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers "have you gotten taller" Bella asked me. "I don't know, but I'm starting to get more muscular" Bella smirked "Well I'm sure you'll let me take a look. I was speechless and Bella laughed and squeezed my hand.

We arrived at a small house and Bella stopped. "Is this Sarah's?" I asked and Bella shook her head. "No this was my mums house" She looked at it for a while then pulled me along to start walking which I did. We walked for another 10 minutes and arrived at another small house very similar. It had white walls and a porch out front. "Here we are" Bella said smiling at me. I looked at the house for a moment and walked forward and knocked on the door.

The woman who answered it was the woman in the photo I had in my room. "Please come in" she said, with no trace of English accent to her voice.

Bella led me in the house, and we walked down the hall with me trying to take in all the photos on the walls. I saw a lot with me in them but most were of Angela "it's because she has hardly any pictures of you" Bella whispered picking up my observation.

We reached the sitting room and Bella let me in. Sitting on the 2 armchairs was Sarah and Angela and I sat next to Bella on the sofa.

We sat in silence for a few minutes everyone trying to think of somewhere to start

"Well Sarah I'm sure Jacob has a lot of questions would you find it easier to answer questions or tell us what happened from when you decided to leave America and why and then Jacob can ask"

"Let me tell the story first" Sarah decided

I smiled at Bella and looked at Sarah and waited for her to start.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sarah's Story**

"Well I was with Billy as an arranged marriage in the tribe. We didn't love each other, but I tried to make it work because it was my tribe with people I loved in and I wanted to make my parents proud. When they passed they still thought I was happily married so of that I am glad - that my parents thought they had done right, but deep down I was so unhappy.

Billy didn't love me and behind closed doors he didn't make any effort to treat me as a wife. I was expected to go out and about during the day, socializing with the other women, getting shopping and when I got home I was to cook and clean. Despite that I fulfilled my marital duties. He would like me to dress up nice, and keep his reputation good - show everyone that I was a good wife, that I was committed to the relationship whilst he went about his duties to the tribe.

About a year and a half into the marriage we found out that I was pregnant. It came as a relief as Billy had started causing a lot of trouble over the fact that I had not gotten pregnant sooner and that he feared I couldn't have children. He blamed me every month when my cycle started and I started getting quite scared as the months went by. I wanted to have a child too but I was so scared each month when it didn't happen. He was even threatening to find a new wife who would father his children instead. Then it finally happened. I became pregnant. Billy was only happy when the scan showed I was having a boy. Billy had wanted a boy to carry on his name and to become the chief of the tribe one day. He treated me better, anything I needed throughout the pregnancy. It was perfect. I didn't ask too much as I was scared that I would make him angry again. Then Jacob was born.

Jacob was the most wonderful child, but Billy was worse than ever. He cared for his son but not for me. I went through hell for a few months just to find out he had another woman on the side. You see at the beginning of my pregnancy he went to visit another rez and impregnated a woman there. She had no knowledge of me at all. He went back and forth for a while until she moved to the rez to be closer to him. She was shocked to know of me and came to me. I could tell she was genuine she moved to be closer to the man she loved who she wasn't aware was married. I felt sorry for the poor girl - just another girl that Billy had hurt.

I left your father that day, I stayed with friends but spent a lot of time in the house so you could spend time with your father. I felt scared of him to leave the rez permanently.

Then I met someone. He was charming sweet and paid me the attention I never had. He treated me like royalty. I got all the attention from him I so desperately craved from Billy. Things eventually started getting more... involved with him until I fell pregnant. A couple of days after telling him I was pregnant he disappeared and I never saw him again.

Billy worked out I was pregnant and gave me the choice. As we were still married, albeit separated I would have to abort the baby. I told him there was no way that was happening and he threatened me. I offered to get divorced but that wasn't good enough. My child was conceived during mine and Billy's marriage so the child couldn't exist. I left.

I found out Renée was leaving and stayed in contact with her. I didn't leave at the same time as her as most people thought - what happened was I hid out at a friend's home and had a doctor on call. Billy somehow found out and came over and threatened me again. He attempted to hurt me and my baby so I moved and stayed with another friend. I managed to stay hidden but Billy found me when I had given birth. He banished me from the tribe and the lands. He had lost as I had the baby he had tried to stop me having, but I lost Jacob.

He took Jacob away, the law of the tribe on his side stopping Jacob as the future tribe chief from leaving. I had no way to get Jacob back. I had friends there looking out for him, taking my place as his mother for him, doing all the things I should have done for him and I sent letters. I hoped that over time Billy would allow Jacob to get my letters and to contact me but that never happened. I never gave up trying. I set up a life here, knowing that one day I'd find a way to contact you. I couldn't risk my friends passing on letters otherwise Billy would have punished them too. You will never understand the cruelty of that man.

The women kept me updated on Jacob. He was looked after, he was happy he was healthy. I came here hoping to return to the tribe one day - when Billy was no longer running things. That was the only time I would be allowed back onto the rez."

**JPOV**

She stopped talking and I sat for a while processing the story. I knew my dad had secrets and he had not acknowledged another child. His character fit the story Sarah had just told me and I remembered Sue Clearwater, Tiffany Call and Joy Ateara all looking after me. They raised me and were how I imagined my mother being. Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater were more fathers to me then Billy had been.

"Ok here's what I want to know... The woman - the other woman is that Tiffany Call?"

"Yes it was. You are friends with her son. He's your half-brother. She was banned from telling anyone even Embry who her father was out of fear. Its one of the rez's best kept secrets"

"Ok so one of my best friends is my cousin and the other turns out to be my half-brother! Who was the affair with?"

"Joshua Uley"

"He came back to the rez a while back but left again. Sam was all kinds of messed up after that"

"You're taking this quite well"

"Am I? How comes you didn't sneak on the rez to visit me? What could he really do to you if he was away he wouldn't even have known"

"He would have known he had a pack... I mean a group of friends who listened to his every word and done everything he said. They were always watching."

"I want to know what your plans are now you said you would return to the rez once Billy was no longer in charge. Do you still plan to?"

"I always wanted to know you, for you and Angela to meet and for Angela to meet her family there. Once Renée passed, I planned to bring Bella at least to visit Charlie and try find a way for the girls to get you to visit Charlie, but then I got the message from you... The answer to that question rests on all three of you."

We looked at each other the girls looking as confused as I did - why was it up to us?


	11. Chapter 11

"The three of us" questioned Bella

"Yes. Jacob is now the chief of the tribe... well the council take a lot of charge until Jacob is 21. I won't return if it will cause any distress for him, also I can't return and leave you or Angela here alone. We all go or none of us go"

"At least Edward can't follow you there" laughed Angela

"Edward, who's Edward" Sarah asked

"Yeah Edward Cullen - he some guy who's stalking Bella he lives across the hall" Angela answered

"Yeah he's freaky. His eyes are a weird colour and hes really pale and smells bad" Jacob added

"His skin is really cold too" Bella told her

"He's just... creepy" Angela finished

Jacob looked up at Sarah. She looked on edge.

"Ok girls back to the conversation. If I were to go back to America what would you girls do?"

"I'd come with you mum"

"Me too I'd go" Bella said sneaking a look at Jacob "I don't really have anything here anymore, if you both are going I'll have you both, Charlie - my dad I mean and Jacob" she shyly smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Just give me a minute I'll be back" Sarah said leaving the room.

The three of them looked at each other and no-one uttered a word. "Do you mind us coming back with you Jacob?" Bella said softly and Jacobs frown disappeared "of course not - I was thinking of asking you to come with me or for me to stay here... with you" he replied just as softly.

"Well no time like the present, girls go upstairs and pack a case each please" Sarah said clapping her hands together as she came in the room.

The girls looked at each other and smiled and then ran upstairs, Bella giving Jacob the cutest smile that made his heart pound as she passed him.

"Jacob you don't understand today but you will understand soon, maybe even when you get back home but just get Bella to your house. Not even Charlies. YOURS! Find Sue Clearwater she'll know what to do. Do not go near Bella's apartment go straight to your hotel grab your stuff check out and go to the airport. Your flight is in 3 hours, stopping at the hotel and checking out and getting to the airport should take an hour. The tickets are booked with Bella's card, you should be able to collect them at one of the machines in the airport.

She handed him a very thick envelope

"This is ALL Bella's money, besides a little bit in the bank and her flat itself. I dealt with the sale of her mother's house and kept the money in the house in case of an emergency - this is that emergency... She can use her bank-card in America for the money in the bank account and I'll deal with getting her stuff shipped over and her flat sold. Bella is in no way coming back to England. Do not lose this envelope. Don't even open it for now"

Jacob took the envelope and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket

"I will follow soon, I'll sell Bella's flat and this house and will be over there as soon as possible. Please don't ask questions about all this just accept it for now."

Jacob was completely baffled by what was happening. Sarah ran upstairs and grabbed Bella who had a duffle bag with a few bits of clothes.

"Bella do you have your passport?" Bella nodded. Ok here's your birth certificate and a folder of important documents that you may need. Sign these papers that means I can sell your flat on your behalf and get in the car. Drive straight to the hotel stick together no-one waits in the car. Do not even go to the bathroom without each other. I mean this! Pack your stuff check out as fast as possible and get out. Go to the airport and stay somewhere busy. When you get off the plane there will be someone from La Push to collect you. I'm not sure who yet, that is being organised on the other end."

She hugged all three if them tightly before pushing them to the door.

They got into Angela's car and drove straight to the hotel. They all headed upstairs and made quick work of packing up Jacobs stuff. Soon they were checked out and headed to the airport. Jacob felt silly taking Sarah so seriously - what could have happened so suddenly to get Sarah to act this rashly. Not that he was complaining he wanted Bella to be with him and this made things easier than him giving up his life at the rez, even though he would be willing to do so for her.

Once they got out of the car, they headed inside the airport. They got the tickets and checked in and made their way to the departure lounge to wait to be called.

Once through Jacob trailed after Bella and Angela looking around the shops and stocked up on food for the plane - snacks of crisps, some sandwiches and sweets. They even managed to get a few blankets as Jacob insisted, saying the plane can get a bit cold. Jacob shoved everything into a cheap duffel bag that he bought.

The plane still hadn't been announced, so they kept looking around - there wasn't a lot in the airport just an accessory shop that they seemed to like. Jacob looked around the shop for a while and found a cute little necklace containing a black swan. He couldn't resist buying it for her to him it seemed like a sign that it symbolised both of them and he couldn't wait to give it to her. He watched Bella look around the shop but not buy anything and he thought he was starting to understand her. She had spent her life saving her money, not treating herself often, not owning nice things because she was saving... but saving for what?

What would she be saving for to prevent her from being able to treat herself or buy herself nice things. I knew that this would have to change - right now I lived on an allowance from my fathers money that was left to me, but once I reach 21 I would get it all and become chief (which had benefits) and Bella would have to get used to buying nice things and being able to treat herself because whatever she was saving for I'd help her get there. I'd be opening my own auto-shop with the money and I'll look after my Bella.

JPOV

With a bit of time left I wanted to check my emails I found the internet cafe zone and logged onto a computer.

I had 2 emails

_Hey man, this girl sounds cool and she looks cute. If you feel like that I don't blame you for wanting to stay in England man. I hope you make your mind up soon though. Does she have any hot friends?_

_Found Embry hanging out with Sam and his friends today. He seems to have changed overnight man didn't have any time for me or anything? He's not the same seriously won't utter a word to me. I'm worried man_

_That's not the weirdest thing. Its like somethings going on I can feel the anticipation in the air. Lots of whispering between all the mums. I had Embry's mum and Sue over here earlier panicking talking to Old Quil. They wouldn't tell me what was going on though._

_Quil_

I felt Bella squeeze my hand and smile at me.

I replied

_Hey, don't have a lot of time to write but we'll be back in La Push tomorrow. There is something going on and we're coming back. The mums all talking... thats something to do with us I think but I don't know what it is!_

Jacob

Then I clicked Embry's message

_"Hey man weird stuff going on over here but listen to me carefully. This guy is dangerous. Trust me on that. I have never been more serious or more sure about anything in my life man. If thats how you feel for your girl get her out of there. Bring her here. Bring her on the rez man. I swear I am serious someone will explain when you get here but come back NOW Jake. If you don't you are putting your girl at risk she's in danger man._

I sat in silence for a moment and looked at Bella. She had read the email too and Angela read over our shoulder we all seemed to have the same worried look on our faces. I typed a reply.

_Embry. Sarah made the arrangements. Waiting for plane to be announced now. We will see you soon. Talk to Quil man he's concerned. Jacob_

Before long our plane was being called and Bella started leading me through to where our plane would be. But I smelt him I knew it was him. He smelt like bleach and death. It was Edward Cullen he was here somewhere. I sped up with Bella holding her hand and her holding Angela's and we were almost on the plane. I looked over my shoulder and I saw him walking fast trying to catch us up, but with all these people he wasn't fast enough. Bella never noticed him but I did and so did Angela. He stopped at the desk where they had taken our tickets and glared at me, not being able to get past now. But he was too late. My Bella was safe. I realised that Sarah was right she must know something about Edward that we didn't to know that he would do this and it made me feel sick knowing that he had either followed us from Sarah's or from my hotel to the airport... furthermore he must have bought a ticket to somewhere to be able to get past security at the airport.

The flight took a while and I found myself sitting between Bella and Angela. I gave myself time to feel overwhelmed - In the last few days I had found my soul mate and fallen in love for her, I had prepared myself to stay in England. I met a sister I didn't know I had, and met my mother. The story of my father didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would have, but I found out that Embry was my half-brother and that there were some on the rez that had stopped my mum coming to get me. I'll find out who they were and they'll have me to deal with once I'm chief.

.

Finally we arrived in Seattle. I walked out of the airport and looked around to find Charlie Swan and Sam Uley standing by the cruiser. My face broke out into a grin as I pointed them out to Bella and Angela.

"Bells there's your dad come to collect us" I told her, and she looked at him in shock. "Angela... That's Sam Uley - Joshua's son so he's your half brother"

Within seconds Bella was next to Charlie, her arms around him and his around her. I walked a few steps away with Sam and Angela to give them the image of privacy. Angela was staring at Sam in fascination and Sam was doing the same. I guessed he heard me "I have a sister" he looked at me confused and I mouthed the word "later" he looked back at Angela and offered her a small smile which she returned. When she headed back to Bella I chose that moment to speak to Sam.

"Sam something's going on. You know, Sarah knows and Embry knows. All I keep hearing is my girl is in danger. I want to protect her and I can't if I don't know whats going on. We got stalked through the airport by some guy that Embry told me was dangerous. He lived facing Bella's there's something really wrong I need to know"

Sam frowned at me

"We'll tell you I promise just focus on your girl right now, we'll get her back to the rez first and Angela too and then all will be explained"

I turned around and Bella and Charlie had separated and were waiting on us with Angela. I opened the door to let Bella and Angela slide into the back seat and then jumped in the back after loading our bags and took her hand in mine again. We were only halfway back before there seemed to be some problems. Sam kept checking out the mirrors and Charlie switched the lights on and started speeding down the road at a very dangerous speed.

Sam whipped out a mobile phone and he muttered into it. Bella and Charlie didn't seem to hear but I heard it clearly

"almost double the speed limit. Following us is likely to cause an accident. Do you want to risk her life because that's what you are doing!"

A minute later Charlie started reducing speed, he was still over the speed limit with the sirens going but I felt much safer. Before long we were pulling into La Push.

Bella sat in silence for a while, I think she had realised what was happening and I just felt it that she didn't want to talk. I didn't blame her. We pulled up outside my house and I brought her inside and went to call everyone to let them know I was home.

**Edward POV**

I had called Alice to make arrangements for us to get Bella Swan the following day. We were biding our time waiting for when Bella was alone for me to take her. Alice was on her way from Forks to come here to help me convince Bella that it was not happening too fast. During Alice's stop off, she informed me that she had a vision of Charlie waiting outside the airport but the vision disappeared. My curiosity got the better of me, and I gave up waiting for Bella to come back to her apartment and headed to Jacobs hotel to find he had checked out. I knew he wasn't in Bella's apartment as I had watched there since I had returned early that morning, but I checked anyway. I ran in mine and grabbed my passport and wallet. If the dog was gone from his hotel he could be going home and it might take a long time for me to finally get her. I was out of that door and on my way to the airport in a flash I hoped that I made it in time, I didn't know what I would do to stop her getting on that plane but I had to stop her somehow.

When I got inside I followed the now faint smell of dog whilst getting Alice to take a flight back to Seattle. I told her to stop her getting to La Push.

I found them but was about 30 seconds too late, they got through on the plane before I could stop them. I decided to book another flight. "Sorry sir the next flight isn't until this morning" some annoying woman behind the counter explained to me undressing me with her eyes. I was frustrated and angry. "I'll take that ticket" I told her "but I have nowhere to go tonight whist I wait for my flight..." "Well I live quite close by..." One look and she was mine.

She'll do for tonight. Soon it'll be Bella in my arms.

I got a call from Alice after the plane arrived, she followed in the car trying to catch up with them, but got a call from Sam asking her to slow down "and why did you do that" I growled at her and she for once showed she had some sense "because Charlie was driving. If they had an accident there may not have been a Bella left to turn". I hung up the phone. Bella was now in La Push - this was going to be harder then I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to post this instead of an update.

I AM continuing all my stories, and the updates will start up again soon. I have my reasons for not updating and have a lot more ideas for stories in the works. Please keep an eye out and my stories will be back soon. I am in the process of writing. I am considering the option of finishing one of the four stories at a time so the updates are faster and I don't have to read the whole story to make sure I haven't mixed up information. I am unsure which story will be written first I have to re-read them and work out which will be shortest and work my way though.

Thank you to everyone who has favourite me or my stories and who are following me or my stories. Hopefully I won't disappoint with my updates.

I will also like to point out about a review I received from a guest after my last update. I have been told I am wrong in my portrayal of English girls

I would appreciate if you would have posted that with a logged in account instead of guest so I could discuss this with you but you didn't so here is what I have to say as a reply.

I am English, I am a girl. I was born in England. I have sisters, nieces, aunts, cousins, friends, work colleagues and ladies from my mummy groups. I see women on the street, at the doctors really anywhere I go. I watch british television too. I feel my portrayal of English girls is quite spot on...

If you are in doubt about women swearing or acting like Angela or any future portrayal of the characters that came back from England then please do not continue reading. My doubt is that you are too young for this story or live a sheltered life away from these people and either way will not enjoy anything else I write.

Please don't get me wrong readers, I have no issue with criticism as long as its productive and can help me think and look back and do better, but I won't be told that I don't know how to portray the sort of people I spend my almost every day with. Hell I could even be writing myself as Angela looking back on her attitude - and I'm pretty sure I'm an English girl my birth certificate says so ;)

Any other comments good or bad are happily accepted. Without people telling me what they do like and don't like, how the story is set out, if its hard to understand, if the layout isn't so great then I don't know how to improve in future or what to stick with - knowing that its going well. Corrections if I mess something up, or if anything I say/portray in America is incorrect (eg language, geography) I will do my best.

Also if I make a mistake in language as we use different words over here for things (eg nappy instead of Diaper, Dummy instead of pacifier, Flat instead of Apartment *unless you are posh*)

Also as this story is about 2 girls coming from England (well its about Bella and Jacob but Angela is having a big part in this too), even though they are both born in America they grew up in England so I will be using English phrases for them and how they speak.

Liza


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took longer then the others. There was a lot of talking happening and it kept going around in circles and then it was too much information going through then it was taking too long and sounded a bit boring. I have re-written this so many times now and although I am not completely happy with it, its the best I can possibly think to make it and I can move on with the story now.

* * *

The next day was eventful. The girls made breakfast and Sam surprised us with a visit. He asked us to come outside and went over the legends of the spirit warriors. I felt this was for the girls benefit but from the look on their faces they seemed to have heard the stories before, but Bella was hanging onto every word Sam was saying with amazement on her face. I didn't like that at all and let out a growl.

Sam stopped talking and his eyes went to mine. He sped through the rest of the story and then told us the stories were true. I laughed! What did he take me for - someone stupid or gullible which I asked him. My laughing didn't last very long when I noticed there was a black wolf where Sam had stood.

We went to the meeting hall a few minutes early, all of us silent still in shock by what we had seen. It was used for ceremonies that people would rather have indoors, council meetings and events. We waited for a while until everyone had arrived. Sam had already informed me that everyone coming knew about the wolves.

I started the meeting.

I told them the story about Sarah - leaving two parts out. I left out that my father had another child and I left out Joshua Uley. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell so I looked at both Tiffany Call and Sam and they stood up to tell their sides of the story. I noticed when Tiffany was telling how she was scared to tell the truth Embry looked really angry. He put his arms around his mum as she sat back down. Now it was time to tell everyone that Angela was my sister and Sam's sister. As I said her name, her eyes landed on Quil and I saw the same look in her eyes as she stared into Quil's as I saw in Bella's when she looked at me... She seemed in another world entirely... and that world seemed to be Quil.

I looked between them for a few seconds before Sam noticed and when he did he jumped up and growled at Quil. Weird really weird and after Quil apologising obviously unsure why he had to apologise but knew he pissed off Sam and Sam finally settled down.

I waited till they it was quiet and took a chance to mention Angela was both mine and Sam's half-sister.

I glanced at Quil, who had a look of understanding pass his face, at Sam who was looking at Angela and at Angela who was looking confused at Sam and giving little smiles towards Quil.

We quickly went over the fact that my father - as chief of his pack alpha ordered the other pack members to keep Sarah away. They had no choice in the matter as alpha orders can't be disobeyed. My anger in my father grew - another selfish act another control issue and abuse of power. Typical of him.

Then Charlie raised the question - where are the girls going to stay. I quickly spoke up saying that they can take the spare room that's here. Charlie went to disagree but Sam whispered something to him and Charlie stopped talking but glared at me, sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok last thing before I open this up for any issues anyone else has" I told them "Sarah freaked out, I get an email from Quil saying the mums were with Old Quil and an email from Embry telling me to get Bella out of there now. This all comes from her neighbour. Bella literally had to leave her home her belongings her job and her life on Sarah's orders that something was wrong. I need to know what's happening"

...

"A fucking vampire? Wolves and vampires are you fucking with me?" Angela's voice was heard above everything. "I mean he came out in the day you gotta be joking seriously!"

Quil was the one to pipe up "vampire stories are fake - they can come out in the day but not in direct sunlight or they go all sparkly and shiny"

"You serious uummm..." she started

"Quil" he offered

"Yeah are you serious Quil?" and he nodded. Angela looked around at everyone's serious faces and burst into tears... tears of laughter "so we got teenage boys that look like men who turn into wolves and I happen to be related to some of them, one of them is getting busy with my best friend and she's been stalked by a creepy vampire who lives across the hall and sets the building on fire when getting it on is actually happening causing them to run out in all states of undress... oh and he of course sparkles like tinkerbell!" she snorted through her laughter.

There were a few laughs but Quil happened to pick up on a bit of information.

"Fire? Getting it on?" he smirked

"Yeah his timing was impeccable I'll give him that, seeing Bella and Jacob running outside in the state they were in..."

Bella grabbed Angela's arm and hissed "my dad is here" and Angela stopped and looked over at Charlie. It was strange that I could hear her she said it so low and I made sure to not look in Charlie's direction with this "No this isn't right he went there and that's my daughter Sam..." he started but Bella interrupted him quickly

"Charlie... Dad" Bella interrupted, taking her hands from in front of her face and looking at him "You don't get a say in this - I really... like Jacob and want to be with him but I also want to get to know you as we've lost so much time. Don't fight me on my relationship with Jacob... Please?" Damn those doe eyes she's giving him, they could make any man do anything she asked and they were working. Charlie muttered for a bit but stayed silent.

"Ok I think that's it - anything else to add anyone" I asked looking around and hoping this meeting would be over soon

"a few things actually" Sam said, he glanced at Charlie who put his head in his hands.

"First we're having a bonfire next weekend to welcome the new members of the tribe"

I nodded

"Second is you need to be aware that you carry the wolf gene and will definitely become one of us" I stayed silent for a moment "how do you know?" I asked him and I saw him glance at Bella "because you've imprinted - which is the other thing I wanted to mention to you"

"So about us wolves... we have this thing called imprinting. Basically finding your soul mate... It's not them been picked for us, it's just finding the person we are meant to be with and speeding up the feelings that would naturally develop with that person"

"and considering Bella passed out at the sight of you when it hit her and the cheesy shit..." Owww sorry mum "I mean stuff you've said in messages to us about love at first sight and her being your sole reason for living... you've fallen into the imprint trap"

"Trap Quil?"

"Yeah oh no not trap" Quil corrected himself and I smirked

"Not a trap now you've joined too?" I laughed as Angela's eyes widened in realisation

"You mean I'm stuck with him?" She joked looking a bit nervous and shy and Sam nodded "unless you choose to refuse the imprint"

She thought for a moment "do I have to accept or refuse straight away?"

Sam shook his head "no but the longer you wait the harder it will be to refuse"

"Angela smiled at Quil - lets give it a few days and see then"

As everyone stood up to leave I called for their attention and for the councils. I thought best to bring up now. "I want Embry Call to be a member of the council" there was a murmur between them and Old Quil spoke up "but..." I interrupted "It's always But something isn't it. Embry is 2nd in line to be chief of this tribe and it may be best to remember that especially considering both the treatment to himself and his mother in the past" I glared at Old Quil and he looked at the other council members. "We can discuss this at the next meeting" I said as I walked out, both Embry and his mother giving me a smile.

I had always felt bad for Embry not knowing who his father was and him and his mother always being made to feel like outsiders of the tribe by people like Old Quil. I wanted them to be part of the tribe as the rest of us saw them already. It was just people like old Quil. I was surprised he accepted Bella so easily but then again would you argue with a future wolf over their soul mate that was chosen for them? maybe Old Quil wasn't stupid enough to take that risk.

On the way out I introduced Angela and Bella to Leah, Emily and Kim. I thought Bella would be happy to meet other girls all she had here was Angela and didn't have any other friends back home. Also if there were vampires wanting Bella - her hanging out with Leah would benefit having someone who could rip that Cullen's sparkly head off. They chatted for a moment and I couldn't resist listening in

"I thought you Brits were all prim and proper" Leah said and Angela smiled at her "not all of us" Leah smiled back "then I think we'll get on just great". I hung about for a few minutes before bringing the girls home. My head was spinning with all the information and I knew theirs would be too. I hoped that Bella would still want to be with me even though we didn't get to choose this ourselves, I didn't care I still wanted Bella just as much if not more.

It hadn't escaped my attention either that Bella barely spoke - only to shut Angela up and defend our relationship. I decided to talk to her the next day, too much had happened that day to bring it up.


End file.
